Hatori's Permanent Winter, Melting Atlast
by SavvySnape
Summary: Its the holiday break, and everyone in Shigure's house has found somewhere to go, besides Tohru. What happens when Hatori is sent over to watch out for her and keep her company during the holidays?
1. Shigure's for the Holidays

**Ok, so this is my first fan fic. shrieks of excitement Eh, sorry, a little bit hyper tonight. :D  
I hope you enjoy it!  
Warning: I rated it T for now, but it might go up later. Depends on what kind of feedback I'm getting,  
and how the story is progressing. : R&R!**

Dr.Hatori Sohma had just walked in the door, returning from work. He hung his white "lab" coat on the coat rack by the door, and set his brief case down on the table in his living room. He saw his answering machine blinking on the smaller table that his phone sat at. He hoped oh so dearly that it wasn't Akito, calling him in again after hours for another one of her illnesses that could'nt wait until the next morning. He clicked the button to play the message, and wasn't quite sure if he was relieved or stressed even more when he heard Shigure's voice coming out of the little speaker on the side of his phone. "This is going to be tiring, I can already tell." Hatori told himself as he reached for his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh, Ha'san, you simply must come over and let my little flower cook you up something special! Fast food isn't good for you! Seriously, Ha'san, come over tonight for dinner, I miss youuu!" (click)  
Hatori was slouching over the table, listening to the over-excited message the dog had left while he took another drag of his cigarette, calming his nerves. "Probably just needs a house sitter of some sort to watch over Yuki and Kyo, to make sure they didn't kill each other, while wrecking the entire house in the process," he thought "Tohru's cooking wasn't bad though, it was actually quite tasty. The dog really didn't deserve someone like her." He decided it was worth it, he'd had eaten only what greasy fast food places had to offer for the past month and a half. Akito had gotten the flu, and was extra hard to deal with.

Slowly, Hatori began to lose himself to images of Kana, and how she had always made time for him to eat. She'd make his favorite dishes, and would have them ready before he'd even walk in the door, he could smell it before he even got there. He decided to stop his flash backs when tears started to occur. His heart was in a permanent winter since Kana had left, leaving the memories of their love for him to bear on his own. Her only memories of him were in a professional light. Nothing near what they're reached in their warm, happy times together. Even though he couldn't hold her, they still loved each other, and found ways to show it. But he was always scared to be intimate in that way with her. She seemed so fragile. He couldn't do that.

Hatori took his briefcase to his office, changed into more casual clothing. He called Shigure to assure him that he'd be there, and t not feed him the bullshit, he knows he was going somewhere for something, and he'd watch the kids while he was gone. He held the phone nearly a foot and a half away from his ear, hearing Shigure defend himself, and that his heart was broken because his "dear, sweet, Ha'ri" had thought so wrong about him. When the dog started to silence, he returned the phone to his ear, to hear Shigure more calmly thank him, and explained that Hatori was right this time, there was a writers convention that his editor had forced him to attend. And that Kyo was visiting his "father", and Yuki decided to tag along (the man and Yuki hit it off the last time he visited Kyo, and gave him great praise for his martial arts skills. Kyo, of course, went into a jealous rage, though he wouldn't admit it, and Yuki wanted to completely own him again) and neither wanted to stay home during the Christmas break (2 weeks off) but didn't want to leave poor Tohru home alone, being that she had no one to visit. She would've gone to see her Grandpa, but him and her cousins went to see distant family a couple hours away. And Hana and Uo went on a ski trip.

They had to hurry and leave. Tohru was in the shower during this time, and they couldn't explain the situation. So they wrote a note, and stuck it to the refrigerator. Cracking the bathroom door open, just slightly, to tell Tohru that they'd be gone until the Sunday towards the end of the holiday break, and there was a note explaining with all of their cell phone numbers on the fridge.

Hatori packed and left the Sohma property. He felt a tad bit of awkwardness, knowing he'd be alone in a home with a young girl for such an amount of time. He hadn't been alone with a women for that long since Kana. He quickly shut off any thoughts of Kana or that Tohru (so young, so innocent) could in any way be a figure to her like he was to Kana. He was more of a parental figure. (Not that she would ever accept someone as cold as he anyway.)

He pulled into the drive way, and stepped out of his car. He went around back to retrieve the spare key Shigure had told him. Hatori let himself in through the back after replacing the key to its hiding space.

Tohru had just stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her fuzzy pink towel around herself and walked downstairs to the kitchen to read the note explaining the boys' leave. "Hmm." She said to herself aloud, "Hatori is coming to keep me company, how sweet! Always one to think of others..I hope I'm not causing any trouble, especially during the holidays." She worried to herself, "I wonder when he'll get here.." She wondered aloud.  
"Already here" he said as he walked behind a wall. Tohru shrieked in surprise, dropping the note..and her towel. Hatori turned quickly, although he did catch an accidental flash of her bare thighs. They both blushed tremendously, then she she started babbling. "Oh! Hatori! I didn't know you were here! Or even coming over until I read Shigure's note. I should make you some tea!" She babbled to his back, then wrapped her towel more securely around herself and started to rummage through the cabinets for the tea pot. Hatori quickly said, "How about you get dressed first, before you catch a cold, then I might consider some tea"  
She was then reminded that she was standing barely covered and freezing in a kitchen with Dr.Hatori Sohma. She turned red as a beet, then made her way upstairs after she squeaked an "Okay then, just a moment"  
"That was horribly improper of me! Hatori must think I'm some freak (or nudist) that just walks around like that all the time!" She thought to herself.

"Well, that was, erm, interesting." Hatori thought, an image of the exposed girl's thighs reappearing in his mind. "Bad Hatori!" And slapped his own wrist. He was definitely not going to be another Shigure, especially under his living circumstances for the next couple of weeks.

** Hope you liked it! Reviews please, they'd be really helpful! No flamers, pwease. :**


	2. Tea and the Cute Couple

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. [: Keep them coming, and I'll keep writing. R&R, pleassse. :  
I forgot to do this last time, sorry, but I thought it was a well known fact, the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership in the characters of the amazing anime/manga Fruits Basket,  
but I do like to mess with their lives a bit and have some fun. :D**

Tohru rushed upstairs, throwing on the nearest set of clothes in her closet that she had seen, fitting low cut jeans, and a red crew cut shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and tried her best to make herself look decent in the couple of minutes she had, before she had to welcome Hatori. Meanwhile, he was downstairs, lounging, patiently awaiting her return.

He sat at the kitchen table, his mind drifting to when he would spend this time of year with Kana. It was always very stressful during this time. Not only because of the holiday rush, but because Akito would always get sick during the winter and the spring. He imagined Kana, the first day of their meeting, when she became his assistant. He could hear her sweet innocent voice flowing through his head, through his heart. "Can I ask you a question? When snow melts, what does it become?" She asked him sweetly. "The answer is water, ofcourse." He replied wrongly. "Bzzzzzt! Nope! It becomes spring! I think spring is my favorite type of season"  
He could so vividly see her precious smile as she turned back to him. Then he saw that smile he held so close in his memory fade, and he saw her tear stained face, after the meeting with Akito. Hatori absent mindedly touched his eye, which he is partially blind in.  
Just then, Tohru ran down the stairs, throwing out apology after apology. When really, he should be thanking her, for sending him out of his horrible memory that he was entranced in. He managed to stay calm, and cooly said, "Its ok Ms. Honda, don't worry about it. The wait wasn't that long. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier"  
"Oh, no! Its fine! Stupid me should've gotten out of the shower as soon as Shigure told me he was leaving, so then I'd know and woudn't have been caught in my towel downstairs." She said quickly, then blushed slightly remembering the incident. He did as well, and shook his hair into his face so she couldn't see the soft pink upon his cheeks.  
"So, how about some tea?" She asked, brightening the mood, and making things less awkward. "That would be nice." He replied. She put some tea on and sat with him. Something seemed to be troubling him, she worried that she had done something wrong, or that he really didn't want to be spending his holidays with some highschool girl.  
"Um, Hatori, you really don't have to be here, I can understand if you want to go back. I'll be fine here myself, I can take care of myself just fine." She said with a reassuring smile, remembering her days living in a tent on the Sohma property, and giggled a little to herself.  
"Ms.Honda, I'm fine with staying here. Honestly, I really don't have anything to do back at the main house anyway." He then remembered Akito and his illnesses, then added "But I would appeciate if you wouldn't mention my staying here to any of the other Sohmas, besides Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo"  
Tohru nodded in agreement, and poured him another cup of tea.  
They made a little small talk, about how things were at the Sohma main house, they talked about some of the other zodiac members, Tohru asking if they were all ok. Hatori would ask her about her life at Shigure's house, he would ask small questions that she wouldn't catch, hinting if Shigure was being respectable to her and her other teenage girl friends. Ofcourse the questions flew over her head, and she gave answers, good enough to where Hatori wouldn't need to teach Shigure a lesson in staying away from high school girls in that way. He really couldn't blame Shigure that much, Tohru was more mature than other girls her age, and very beautiful. "No Hatori, you can't think that way. Reason one, you're still inlove with Kana, reason two, Akito would never allow it, and reason three, how about, its illegal! So you can just push those thoughts out of your head.."He thought to himself, he was about to start blushing again when she turned around and put her tea cup in the sink. She giggled as she heard Hatori's stomach growl. "Hatori, are you hungry?" She said with a bright smile on her face. "He realized his hunger, which he was oblivious to until now, with daydreams of Kana and Akito, and said softly "Apparently so." With a softer smile (**A/N: I guess a smirk, from Hatori, but that is a smile for him i suppose**.) across his.  
Tohru looked in the cabinets, trying to find something to make, and decided that they were out of, well, everything, and she had to go to the grocery store. "I guess I'll need to go to town, I'll be back!" She said as she slipped on her boots, her hat, coat, and scarf. "I'm going to need to drive you."He said to her, she looked at him curiously, and opened the front door, only to see how bad it was really snowing. "Oh..well, ok, if you don't mind."She replied nervously, on there way to his black Mercedes (**A/N: Yeah, hes a doctor, remember. :D**)afraid she was imposing.

Once they had gotten to the market, they had decided on having miso soup. So they walked around and found the right ingredients, the dashi and the miso paste, and everything else. They made it to the counter as the couple infront of them walked off, hand in hand. "Such a cute couple", the older cashier lady said to them with gleaming eyes.  
"Yes, they were" Tohru agreed with a smile upon her face. The lady giggled and replied, "No, I meant you two"  
Both Hatori and Tohru blushed, Tohru out of surprise, Hatori because the cashier seemed to have been reading his mind to a certain extent. Not how they are now, but how they would be if they were together. Not that it would ever happen ofcourse. Hatori refused to let Tohru pay for the groceries, and pulled out his wallet, swiping his credit card through the machine. Tohru thanked him several times as they walked out of the grocery store, and back into his car. The cashier lady watched them on their way out, giggling to herself.

**Hope you liked it! Send in any ideas you have, they'd be much helpful! And I'll throw in a little bit of an explanation as to why Hana and Uo went off without Tohru in the next chapter. I'll update soon, maybe later tonight if I get some more reviews[;**


	3. Author's Note

A/N

Hey, guys!  
Sorry, but I know I haven't updated in awhile, and might not for a bit. I might get a chance this coming weekend.  
School went back in, and woohoo, I'm sick again. :[ So I'll try to update soon, I promise. How about some ideas for when I do? Also, for those of you who had a hard time reading my posts, is this any better? 


	4. Its Been Awhile T,T

Hey guys, I know it's been a while.

I'm sorry.

I ran out of ideas.

Well, I'm pleased to inform you I'm writing a new chapter, and it's

halfway finished now. (applauds self)

This is a warning though, it will contain sexual content.

I promise I'll have it up soon.

I'll probably release it at the end of this week. So look out around Friday and Saturday.

Ideas are short, so requests and advice is way more than welcome!

So may the characters be brilliant and awkward, and I'll see you guys real soon!

Savy


	5. Melting

**Hey guys, its been a while since I've written, I know, I know, I'm sorry! T,T Got short on ideas, but I saw a suggestion, and ideas flew through my mind.**

**Achillia Daughter of Peleus Thanks for the suggestion!**

**TWILIGHT FANS- You might enjoy my version of Breaking Dawn, which is listed on my page. I should be updating that today, as well.**

**Here goes!**

**Warning:**** Lemony!! 13+ only, please. I don't wanna be shot. **

**Disclaimer****- I don't own these brilliant characters, but man, they're fun to mess with! :D**

* * *

**Hatori's POV**

I heard a small click, which half woke me up. All senses told me to ignore it, but then decided against it when I felt cool, soft fingertips running up my ankles. My eyes flashed open and before me was a very exposed Tohru. The click I heard must have been the flicking of the lighter which lit the dark red candles that were scattered across the small, ordinary room. Tohru was on her hands and knees at the foot of my bed, in a nearly see through night gown, which gave off the tone of innocence, as well as lust.

"Tohr-" I began to question, but she quickly crawled up the bed over me, careful not to rest her chest on mine, and placed one of the same fingertips upon my lips, beckoning my silence.

"Shhh.." she whispered, and proceeded to kiss me softly, with her sweet lips. When she lifted her face from mine, her hair fanned out, a few strands falling upon my confused face, and all around me I smelled strawberries, "Don't talk, just feel."

The lustful, yet sweet, young women bent her head down once more to my face, and brushed her nose against my cheek, which was beginning to flush a little out of both confusion and desire, placing small, sweet kisses along my jawline and neck. She rose, once again, and was now straddling my hips, and brought her soft hand down to grab my larger, rougher one, bringing it up and placing it on one of her thin hips. Only then did I really notice how small Tohru is. Not how a little girl is, because especially now, she in no way resembled a little girl.

I brought my left hand to her other fragile hip, and both my hands lifted upwards, bringing her thin gown along with them, sliding along her soft body. My thumbs moving inwards so slightly as to feel her hard nipples brush against them, making her close her eyes for a second. The seconds moved slowly, but eventually her thin gown was over her head, and carelessly thrown to the side of the bed.

She was now trailing kisses down my bare chest and she allowed her index finger slip just under the band of my flannel pajama pants, and softly move back and forward, only arousing me further. She then started to slide them down, past my hips, to my thighs just before her eyes widened at my length, within seconds they were beside her nighty on the floor. Her soft kisses started to pick up the pace, and were landing around my inner thighs, this girl was going to be the death of me. But my conscience started to kick in a little, and between my racy breaths, I managed to spit out, "Tohru, this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. If Shigure knew I was doing this with you, he'd kill me. Or worse, tell Akito."

She didn't say anything, but I knew she heard me, because her head tilted up a little, and she began to sit up some. Her soft brown hair fell over her shoulders and rested on her soft breasts, and her light pink lips began to give me a pout. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running my hands through her hair and kissing those lips which I never wanted to pout again. For two reasons, the first being that the mere sight could give me a heart attack, the second being I never wanted her to even feign sadness. Our kisses got a little rougher, but I made sure to keep our chests at a small distance. Her kisses trailed to my neck, and she started to nibble my ear, and I barely heard her whisper, "Touch me, Hatori."

My rough hands, which were tangled into her hair, gently slid down her chest, and onto her breasts. While my hand softly gripped one, I kissed the other. The hand on her breast started to massage it a little more, and I began to carefully nibble at her nipple. She whimpered a little under her breath, and started to lay back a little onto the bed. She tugged a little at my hips, giving me the motion to follow her. At that point I was extremely grateful for my gym workouts, giving me the ability to remain on top of her, but being able to not allow our chests to touch.

I kissed her sweet lips and positioned myself at her entrance, and she responded by bringing her knees up to her and spreading her legs. Carefully, I pushed myself inside her, causing her to moan loudly. I brought myself back to her lips and kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth, which muffled both of our moans. If there were anyone else in the house, they would've found out what was happening by now from our moans, and I would've been in extreme trouble, even though I probably deserve it. But I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty right now. I wasn't having sex with this girl, I was making love to her. Because I love Tohru.

I closed my eyes, on the edge of climax, but instead of hitting what was supposed to be the ultimate sensation when love making, I didn't feel anything at all. I opened my eyes again, and what was once Tohru was Shigure's pillow, and there was light pouring into his cluttered room.

I made my way to Shigure's bathroom, and was using his shower, washing myself off from my previous dreams, and trying to make out what they could mean. Was it only a dream, or was my conscience trying to tell me something? But a sudden eruption of clanking from the other room brought me back. I jumped out and grabbed my boxer shorts and ran about the house trying to find the source of the noise. Thats when I saw a very startled Tohru in the kitchen, picking up pots and pans, with one hand, and the other hand up to her chest.

"Tohru, are you alright?" I asked her. She was looking down still, but I could tell there was a perfect blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well, I was going to make you breakfast, but when I went to get out the pan for eggs, they all fell out of the cabinet." She replied without looking up at me, and she started to scold herself under her breath.

I chuckled slightly, and began to walk over to her, when I noticed the hand she cradled was cut by a dish that fell, which the pieces were still scattered across the other side of the floor. My strides quickened until I got by her side, and reached out for her hand, which looked to be cut pretty deep.

She looked up at me funny though, but she wasn't looking at my eyes. I questioned myself a little, if she was really staring right at my lap, then when I looked down I realized I was wearing boxers, and only boxers, in her kitchen in December. "Oh, sorry, I'll be right back..." Her stare returned to my face and chuckled a little. I turned around quickly and headed back to Shigure's pig's sty of a room, and thought about that face. There was something about it that was different today. Maybe not different to her, but different to me. The way I looked at her this morning was different than how I looked at Kana, even. It was stronger. And it seemed all that icy pain that Kana's leaving and memory loss had caused me was melting away. After last night's dream I'll never be able to look at her the same way again. What do I do? She'll never want to see me again if I confess my love to her. Or even worse, if I told her I had some perverted dream about her. What mess have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

**Okay, theres that chapter. Sorry I took so long. I wrote half of it, then I had a lot of stuff going on and never got around to finishing it. Especially with prom being next week, and me going crazy over those plans. Ugh, lol. I'm sick now, and got a day off of school, and I figured, why not? I have the house to myself, and I'm between appointments. So there it is. I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. (:**

**Remember to check out my other Twilight fan fic, Twilighters! ((:**

**Savy**


End file.
